These are not friendly vampires
by Connie Russo
Summary: Season 1 episode 20. THis is just the episode but with my OC COnnie Russo in it. I will sometime soon put up the main story with her in it. BUt in the mean time enjoy, Hint of SamXOC


This is a new Story based on an episode called "Dead Man's Blood" Season 1 ep 20

A/N: Heyy you may have heard of me before because i have two accounts (Keely Matthews) and This one Connie Russo is for my Supernatural stories that i am writing. Now this story here is basically The episode Dead Man's Blood but with My OC in it. So i hope you like it and review. Tell me if you like it or hate it to bits. But can you be nice about it because...I'm emotional this time of the month...WOW ok you didn't need to know that ahah...*Awkward silence* OOKK Anyway on with the story.

-Connie

(INT: Diner. Sam, Connie and Dean are seated at a table. Dean is reading the newspaper, Sam is researching on the computer and Connie is picking at her food with a hand over her stomach. Dean folds the newspaper and sets it down on the table.)

DEAN: All right, dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?

SAM: Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived.

CONNIE: HA that must have been a mind rush.

DEAN (Rolls his eyes at Connie): That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone".

SAM: Yeah.

CONNIE: Pfft yeah...actually i wanna try that. (Grabbing a napkin and writing it down)

SAM: Oh sure, jump out of a plane ten thousand feet in the air

DEAN: Hey, you know, we could, uh—we could just keep it in the east. New York, upstate. We could stop by and see Sarah again, huh? (He smiles.) She's a cool chick, man—smokin'. (He whistles.) You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say? (SAM laughs.)

Connie makes a gagging noise. Dean glares and whacks her up the head

CONNIE: Dude (She Says Laughing)

SAM :( Laughs a bit at their childish behaviour) Yeah, maybe, someday. But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that. (DEAN rolls his eyes.)

DEAN: Yeah, you're right. What else you got?

SAM: Uh, Manning, Colorado—a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home.

DEAN: Elkins? I know that name.

SAM: Doesn't ring a bell. (As he continues to talk, Dean takes out his father's journal and leafs through it. Connie leans over to see what Dean's going through.) It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery.

DEAN: Mm-hmm. (He continues looking through the journal, and stops when he seems to find something.) Here. Check it out. (He hands the journal to Sam. There is a phone number listed for D. Elkins.)

SAM: You think it's the same Elkins?

DEAN: It's a Colorado area code. (The three of them exchange a look.)

(CUT TO: INT. – Elkins' Residence. Night. Dean, Connie and Sam enter the house, flashlights in hand, and begin to look around.)

DEAN: Looks like the maid didn't come today. (Sam crouches down by the front door and notices salt on the ground.)

SAM: Hey, there's salt over here—right inside the door.

DEAN: You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?

SAM: It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?

DEAN: Definitely. (Sam walks over to Dean and Connie, who is looking through Elkins' journal.)

SAM: That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's.

DEAN: Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties.

CONNIE: Woa, this guy has been at it for awhile

(CUT TO: INT. – Elkins' Residence. Dean, Connie and Sam enter the office and continue to look around.)

SAM: Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one.

DEAN: Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too.

CONNIE: Wow, He sure did.

SAM: Yeah. (They continue searching the room. Dean finds the box which held the Colt revolver, but it is now empty. He also sees several scratches that have been carved into the wooden floor. He bends down to examine them.) You got somethin'?

DEAN: I don't know just some scratches in the floor.

CONNIE: Death throes, maybe?

DEAN: Yeah, maybe. (He grabs a piece of paper and a pencil from Elkins' desk. Dean places the paper on the floor, on top of the scratches, and begins to quickly move the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he is done, he looks at it carefully.) Or maybe a message. (He hands the paper to Sam.) Look familiar?

SAM: Three letters, six digits—the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop.

DEAN: That's just the way Dad does it.

CONNIE: Post Office...really?

DEAN: Quit your Aussie whining. (Connie pokes her tongue out at him, but pulls it back in when Dean chases her outta the room)

CONNIE: Ah!

(CUT TO: EXT. – Post Office. Through the window, we see Sam, Connie and Dean inside. Dean turns the combination lock and opens the box.

CONNIE: Aww its soo tiny (While looking at the small lock)

(Dean pulls out a letter. He sees something strange on the envelope and shows it to Sam, who also looks slightly shocked.)

(CUT TO: INT. – Car. Dean and Sam are examining the envelope. While Connie was in the back seat leaning over the two boys, looking at the letter too. The letter is addressed to "J.W.")

SAM: J.W.—you think? John Winchester?

DEAN: I don't know. Should we open it? (Suddenly, someone knocks loudly on the window. Dean jumps, Connie screams her head off.)

SAM: Connie not so loud.

CONNIE: Well Sorrry

(Dean turns to see John standing outside.) Dad? (He exchanges a confused look with Sam. John gets in the backseat of the car with Connie moving to the seat on the right hand side.)

SAM: Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?

JOHN: Yeah. I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place.

SAM: Why didn't you come in, Dad?

JOHN: You know why—because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything. (Dean nods gratefully.) Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way.

DEAN: Yeah, well, we learn from the best.

CONNIE: I learned from my brother...Bad memories...EW

(The guys just ignore her ranting)

SAM: Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?

JOHN: (sadly) Yeah. He was….he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting.

SAM: You never mentioned him to us.

JOHN: We had, uh….we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. (About the letter) I should look at that. (Dean hands it to him. John opens the letter and reads it.) "If you're reading this, I'm already dead." That son of a bitch.

DEAN: What is it?

JOHN: He had it the whole time.

SAM: Dad, what?

JOHN: When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique—a Colt revolver, did you see it?

DEAN: Uh, there was an old case, but it was empty.

JOHN: They have it.

CONNIE: You mean, whatever killed Elkins?

JOHN: We've got to pick up the trail. Bye Connie (Connie just smiles at him as he gets out of the car.)

SAM: Wait. (John talks to them through the open car window.) You want us to come with you?

JOHN: If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun.

SAM: The gun? Why?

JOHN: Because it's important, that's why.

SAM: Dad, we don't even know what these things _are_ yet.

JOHN: They were what Daniel Elkins killed best—vampires.

DEAN: Vampires? I thought there was no such thing.

SAM: You never even mentioned them, Dad.

JOHN: I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out. (He pauses.) I was wrong.

CONNIE: Holy crap...HA Vampires are real...ohh there goes my Twilight fix


End file.
